Peace
by yourdemiseisnear
Summary: A unusual girl named Paz, is found by SHIELD. She later falls for a certain man in an iron suit. Tony/OC
1. Chapter 1

My body felt warm, almost too warm. My head felt worse. I opened my eyes to find myself in a quaint room. The room had white walls, brown trim, and a grey carpet. The bed I was laying in was big and comfy; it had a white comforter, crème sheets and matching pillow cases. Attempting to get up was a bad idea. I fell back down in pain, I heard a laugh in the room. I went to the far edge of the bed. I assumed the bed was against a wall. It wasn't. I fell out of the bed. The stranger laugh again and I heard steps coming towards me.

"Hush, you're safe, okay, calm down," the stranger kneeled down; he had scruffy hair, facial hair, and lovely brown eyes. I knew him from somewhere. I believe that man was Tony Stark. Oh shit, he was a billionaire, why am I in a room with him? Did I do anything stupid last night?

"W-w-where am I?" I corked. My head started to hurt more.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you where you are but you are safe, Paz," Tony told me lifting me back onto the bed. "If you don't know me I'm Tony, Tony Stark, A.K.A Ironman, do not try to walk, I'm getting my friend Bruce, okay?"

"I'll stay, Tony but how do you know my name?" I whispered.

He was already gone, rushing out the door. I felt still too warm, my body felt heavy. For some reason I felt like I had to stay awake. I felt so weak, I felt like I was dying. I don't want to die. I mean, I never had anyone to care about me but I cared about my research. I was studying gamma radiation, the strongest known radiation. I always loved science. As did my father, like I am dying right now, he died. He also studied gamma radiation. He wanted to use it to change genes. He changed my genes, he never told me what he did but the only physical change was my hair. When I was young it was blonde, light as my pale skin. Now it is a dark black, so black it's blue. I can feel myself slipping away. I heard people rushing into the room. It must have been Tony and his friend.

"Paz? Paz! My friend Bruce is going to give you medication to help you, okay? We are going to help you, you're going to make this through," Tony said grapping my hand, probably to relax me. I felt a needle go into my arm, giving me the shot.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"I'm going to stay with her, Bruce, you can go back to the lab," Tony said, pulling a chair from the corner of the room beside the bed.

"Don't try anything, handsome," The other man named Bruce joked.

"Why would you think I'd have sex with a sick girl?" Tony said back, not joking.

"Anyway, Paz, you should be better in the morning," Bruce left smiling.

There was silence for about a good five minutes. Then I broke it.

"Why does everyone know my name?" I asked, looking at the man beside me.

"Well Paz, there is something about you," Tony said stretching.

"Would you like to lie down?" I looked into his brown eyes, his eyes looked sad. I wanted to know why but I shouldn't ask. Tony looked down at me.

"I'd love to, Paz."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, only anything to do with Paz.**

(I have no idea what I am doing, oh God.) ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY, CHILDREN.

* * *

I awoke yet again in this room, but unlike yesterday Tony's arms were wrapped around me, sort of like a vice. He was so cute when he slept, reminding me of a kitten. Why am I saying this, he could be holding me here hostage and I may not even know it. I guess I could be developing Stockholm syndrome.

"You awake?" I whispered. I felt scared now, having feelings for my captor. Tony stirred in his sleep, moving me somehow closer to him. My face was now in his neck. "I guess you're not waking up yet, I might as well go to sleep also. I should be the one sleeping," I said to myself.

* * *

I felt coldness all around me. It was all dark and quiet but one voice.

"I can't believe you're working for those _humans_," the soothing but bitter voice snapped in my head.

"What are you talking about, the only people I work for is myself," I replied

"No, you'll find out in time, my peón," the voice said boomingly

"No way, in Hell I am _your pawn_!" I yelled at the voice.

* * *

I felt someone lightly shaking me, hopefully to wake me up. When I opened my eyes, I saw it was Tony who was waking me up, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Paz, are you okay?" Tony asked, "You yelled about being someones pawn in your sleep and you started squirming.

"Don't worry about it, I'm okay. I just need some water," I told him leaning on him.

"You sure? You seemed pretty scared," He told me. I glared at him angrily. "Okay, okay, sheesh, I'll get you that water. Don't leave, sunshine," I stretched for a few minutes and flopped back down into the bed. Tony shortly came in with my water.

"Am I being held hostage?" I asked after Tony handed me my water.

"Sunshine, you're not, trust me. We are here to help you, we found you in the middle of the woods," Tony explain stretching himself.

"Why was I out in the middle of the woods!" I exclaimed. I set my water on a nearby desk.

"I don't know, you tell me," Tony grumbled.

"Sorry for asking, it's just I thought I was developing Stockholm syndrome," I said to him immediately regretting it. I put my hands over my mouth. Tony chuckled and shook his head. Oh shit, oh shit oh shit.

"Stockholm's, eh? Isn't that when you fall in love or pity your captors?" Tony asked leaning in. "I'm hoping that you aren't pitying me, a lot of people hate to be pitied, including me," He had whispered huskily. Oh fuck, I squirmed, pulling away from him.

There was a loud knock at the door. Thank fuck. Bruce walked in smiling.

"Hello Bruce," Tony smiled. I swear they had something between them.

"Anthony," Bruce nodded. Tony grumbled at the sound of his formal name, note to self, don't call Tony, Anthony. "Paz, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked, sitting himself at the foot of the bed I was in.

"She thinks she's being held captive," Tony answered for me. I hated when people did that. I threw my water at him. "What was that for, sunshine!"

"I hate it when people answer for me, I'm not a kid anymore," I exclaimed. "And Bruce, I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

Bruce chuckled. "You're not being held by your will, okay?" Bruce smiled at me, he had a lovely smile. "Well maybe, I guess whatever Director Fury has to say goes,"

"Who is he?" I asked sitting up.

"If you feel okay, we'll explain it all," Bruce said soothingly

"Give me an hour, that medication made me kind of tired," I whined

"Take all the time you need, Paz," Bruce exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just because I have fuck all to do, I'm making another chapter. **

**The last chapter's line breaks didn't code properly [I'm using Google Docs then having to convert into a wordpad document, meaning the only code is bold, italics, underlining bullets, font, font colour, ect.] I'll fix it as soon as I can. [I have to do them manually now.]**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, only anything to do with Paz.

"I have a bad habit of falling asleep and waking up, I should become a caffeine addict," I said to myself. I heard a chuckle, Tonys chuckle.

"So much for 'Give me an hour' you slept for five!" Tony exclaimed. "Come on, Sunshine you got at least six people, even more waiting for you." Tony tapped my leg. "There are some clothes at the foot of the bed that should fit you, go take a shower."

"Thank you for everything," I said to Tony, getting up for the first time in 2 days. "By the way, what time is it?"

"You're welcome, and it's 11 am,"

* * *

After, my wonderful warm shower, I pulled on the clothes that Tony had given me. It was a simple black t-shirt and a pair of navy capris and _my _combat boots. How the hell did they get these? I might have been wearing them when they found me in the woods.

I looked in the mirror brushing my hair, and looked over the scars on my face. I don't even know how they had gotten there, I guess I was always reckless. I felt an arm wrap itself around my neck, I turned to find no one there and the feeling of the arm gone. My face had paled a bit. I had felt hands touch me before, when no one was there. It just might me paranoia, after all I did spend a lot of time alone for the past couple of years.

* * *

I had walked out of the bathroom that was connected to the room I was staying in. Tony was laying on the bed.

"That was fast, Sunshine. Most women I known would have taken _at least_ an hour, give or take," Tony said.

"Like you know most women, you only know their bedroom parts," I smirked and turned from him. I felt him approach me from behind and snake his arms around me. I had gasped at the sudden embrace.

"Do you want a demonstration?" Tony had whispered into my neck.

"T-Tony there are people that are w-w-waiting for me," I stuttered.

"They waited five hours, what is another going to hurt?" He had started kissing my neck. I let out a very soft moan. Thank God, for someone knocking on the door, I was betting it was Bruce. Tony had let go of me and made his way to the other side of the room. Bruce had entered the room with a nervous smile on his face.

"Director Fury wants to see you Paz. Tony, would you mind taking her?" Bruce had calmly said.

"Sure, Sunshine, let's go," Tony said pulling me by the wrist roughly. He pulled me into the closest elevator and kissed me, full on the mouth. After he was done he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sexual frustration? It's been awhile since you were a teen, Stark," I snapped at him. It's not that I didn't like him, it's just all of those women he had shared a bed with. I probably won't even make it on his bedpost. Tony had let me go and starred at me for a little while. When the elevator ride ended, we approached an African-American man, with an eye patch.

"Hello, Paz. I am Nick Fury or Director Fury. I am the head of an organization called SHIELD," the tall man had explained, "You better sit down." I followed his orders. He had explained to me what he had found in my genes. What my dad had done to me.


	4. Small, Mini, Tiny Update

**I know this is not another chapter of Peace ( I'm currently working on it), but I know I don't update much. I'm sorry about that, I'm honestly trying my best to write this fanfic, after all it is my first one, derp-a-doo. Also, you may not hear from me for a couple of days, because I am going to a convention in two days.[eep]**

Thanks for all of feedback. Now, 'm going to reply to some reviews. (By the way, I'll try to put them on the with my author's note and disclaimer for now on.)

thecatchisdeadliest on chapter 1: Good start, intriguing!

**Thank you. (:**

666AnimeFan666 on chapter 1: Update soon please

Mushroomking98 on chapter 1: More please!

tknoir1101 on chapter 2: I really like this so far. Keep it coming!  
eminemrox20 on chapter 3: I love this story. Please update!

**I try to update the story as much as I can. Also Thank you.**

melodyalexis on chapter 3: OHMYGOD this cannot be the last of it! . Please write moreeeee!  
**Don't worry, it isn't (; **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, only Paz and anything to do with her.**

"Your father gave you something rather than to look more like your mother..." Fury had trailed off.

"Then tell me dammit," I slammed my fist on the table, "You have been beating around the motherfucking bush for the past half an hour!" I exclaimed.

"Read the letter your dad wrote to me then, you'll find your answer," Fury snapped at me and roughly handed me the letter.

* * *

**Director Fury,  
If you are reading this, there is a good chance that I am dead. You are the head of SHIELD, correct? I knew that, it is a rhetorical question. I have a daughter, her name is Paz Renata Novikov. Please, put her under your care, she may be dangerous. I did an experiment on my own daughter. She has these, arm like forms that come from her spine but yet do not break her skin. I had to take her memories of the pain away. Paz had killed her own mother. The arms ripped her up into pieces. I saw the look of lust in Paz's eyes. I don't know if she was angry or what had happened but please save my poor daughter. She may be of great use to you also. Just please save her.**

**-Vincent Rosales**

* * *

I had dropped to my knees, dropping the letter, wide eyed.

"I did not kill my mother! She died in a house fire," I whimpered. "I did not kill my family. I'm innocent-I mean not guilty, I wouldn't do that to my mother, I loved her too much," I cried.

"Your father told us otherwise," Fury had said.

"My father was a delusional wreck! Do you know what my names mean! Paz is peace, Renata is reborn and Novikov is noble. I look like my mother don't I? My middle name means reborn, I have my mother's surname and her first name was Arina, it means peace in Russian," I was panting by the time I was finished my speech, "Director Fury, I'm sorry for yelling. I did not kill her, I remember it so clearly. In the letter he said 'I had to take her memories of the pain away.' Why would I know this fact that my mother died in the fire?"

"I will look into it. Have your powers hurt anyone?" Fury had questioned

"No sir," I said wiping my tears away standing straight.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Stark will introduce you to the other agents of SHIELD," Fury had mumbled.

I walked out of the smaller room to Tony and hugged him from behind.

"I bet you are glad not to be be," I mumbled into his back.

"Should I be, Sunshine?" Tony asked, "Come on, you have to meet the other guys, and two girls,"

"Thank god more females, it's seemed too much of a sausage fest," I joked. Tony had dragged me to what I assumed was the cafeteria.

"Everyone this is the new femme fatale" Tony smiled at me, I simply rolled my eyes "Her name is Paz. The buff guy is Steve Rogers or Captain America, you know Bruce if you didn't know he is the Hulk, the odd guy with long hair is the God of Thunder himself, Thor, the wonderful and sly lady beside him is Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow and the other lady is Agent Maria Hill." They all waved and shared their hello, accept for Thor. He sort of looked at me as if he knew me.


End file.
